For example, a panel such as an advertising sign is generally fixed, with use of a screw or a special metal fitting, to a predetermined target member on which the panel is to be mounted.
For example, a cover panel of a lighting apparatus is mounted onto a lighting apparatus main body with use of a large number of parts as described in, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1. FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1 and illustrates a conventional lighting apparatus for a fluorescent lamp.
As illustrated in FIG. 11, a lighting apparatus 500 is configured such that a lighting apparatus main body 501 is fixed to a ceiling with use of a bolt and a nut, a reflective plate 502 is fixed to the lighting apparatus main body 501 with use of a screw, and a cover member 503 is mounted onto the lighting apparatus main body 501 with use of four v-shaped springs 504. The cover member 503 is configured such that a frame member 506, which surrounds a cover 505 on a panel, supports the cover 505.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view illustrating a mounting structure of the cover member 503 onto the lighting apparatus main body 501. Mounting of the cover member 503 onto the lighting apparatus main body 501 is performed by a worker, as illustrated in FIG. 12, by fitting the v-shaped springs 504 provided on the frame member 506 into respective spring mounted sections 507 provided on the lighting apparatus main body 501.